


I've always known

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Hajime Hinata has always known he was the one that brought the Junko virus to the program.He didn't stop it.He didn't stop it because Izuru Kamukura had taken over.





	I've always known

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was just looking at mastermind AU's when it hit me: what if Hajime did know he was the mastermind of SDR2 but didn't stop it, because his Izuru Personality came back?
> 
> -Moon

He was the one.

  
He was the one that did this. He was the one that put the virus in the program. He was the mastermind. The one conducting everything. But it didn't start, now yet.

But it would soon.

He stared out into the ocean before laughing a bit. Of course. He should've known he would do this. He signed up just to get talent! He didn't even foresee that it would lead to this!

But. . . it was so boring at the same time.

Boring, boring, boring, boring!

He decided. He wouldn't do anything to stop it. He wouldn't stop the murders. He wouldn't reset the program.

No.

He would watch. He wanted to see how everything would play out.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, someone was telling him that it was wrong. It was wrong. But he didn't listen.

This was going to be interesting for him.

* * *

He introduced himself to everyone, making sure to be like his old personality that was well gone. They soon met up at the statue to see Usami looking around. He hid a giggle as she frantically looked around.

Monokuma soon came and beat her up. Then he took control of the whole thing and began to orchestrate the killing game. He also told them a traitor was admist. Izuru wondered on getting rid of Chiaki through murder and framing someone for it, but changed his mind. He cared for her, and while murdering her would make him feel despair that Junko felt, he also wanted everyone else to feel it when they find out.

"So," he heard his Monokuma say. They had met up in secret at night, and Izuru knew that no one was around, "What's the first motive, huh, chief?"

"None. Komaeda will kickstart the killing game. Imposter will hold a party, Komaeda uses his luck to get picked for cleaning. He will tape a knife under the table, but Teruteru sees him. Then he tries to stop him when something occurs, but ends up killing Imposter instead."

Monokuma laughed, "Good idea, chief! Better make sure that it ends with Teruteru guilty! We don't want you dying!" It was a joke. They knew he wouldn't die. He would just reset everything again.

Just as he wanted it, Byakuya was killed by Teruteru. He led the trial, pretending to help them when in truth, he just wanted to see that execution. And when the chef was convicted, he felt bored but amazed by the execution at the same time.

He laughed when they all left. Everything was going to be interesting.

* * *

The second day came, and the motive he came up with was targeting Koizumi. He couldn't help but laugh at Kazuichi's scream when he found the body.

Just as predicted, Sako JJ was accused first. But he proved her innocence easily and pinned everything on Pekoyama.

Kuzuryu continuously refused as Izuru revealed everything that Pekoyama had done. He had asked Monokuma to 'think' about wether or not Pekoyama should be executed or everyone else, just to add some suspension.

Pekoyama was soon decided that she should be executed, but even he didn't foresee that Kuzuryu attempted to intervene. He pretended to be mad and yell at Monokuma to save Kuzuryu, to which the bear did.

After the trial, Nanami asked him some questions, to which he lied. He went back to his cottage and planned the next motive.

Back then when Kuzuryu attempted to save Pekoyama, he had already confessed his feelings for her. And he knew that Pekoyama felt the same. But he should've known that the Yakuza's love for the Swords woman was very strong, but it still made him interested.

Maybe because he hadn't predicted it? Maybe because of something else? Who knows?

* * *

Ah, despair disease. Seeing the faces on the others as they figured out that the infected had their personalities swapped all around! He pretended to care, pretended to care for them but he felt nothing at all in reality.

Tsimilitude was soon infected with the despair disease and remembered everything. When the monitor beeped, he walked towards the others and told him someone had died. Tsumiki had glued the door shut, as predicted. And he enjoyed the looks on their faces when they saw Saionji's and Mioda's corpses.

Once again, he led the trial. Tsumuki's face as he was convicted made him cringe, surprisingly. Then again, she did try to have Enoshima's child, so he shouldn't be surprised.

He had ordered Monokuma to fight Owari before this, so no more Nidai being loud and hurting his ears until he would come back as a robot.

Then Tanaka would kill him, breaking Nevermind's heart but also Owari's.

Perfect.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Izuru ate behind the scenes and just used make-up to make it look like his cheeks were hollow.

CRASH!

Yes, yes! Finally, Nidai was dead!

He ate the red bean bun and drank the milk given. Kuzuryu was given a different beverage since he hated milk.

When the trial came, the look on Nevermind's face almost made him breakdown and laugh. As well as Owari's, though he knew that Souda would make a mini Nidai for her.

Tanaka was executed. And Nevermind's face as she held his hamsters was the face Junko would love. He turned to Komaeda and chuckled discreetly.

Nanami, it's time for your death.

* * *

Everyone's face when Komaeda was dead were spectacular. They were wondering who did this, and if he killed himself.

The trial soon came, and Nanami soon confessed to her crime. Everyone desperately refused this, and it felt amazing to see the despair in their eyes. If he was ENoshima, then he defiantly clutch himself and laugh.

Nanami was soon killed, and Izuru has never felt victory before. He knew this would happen, and yet he still enjoyed it. Enoshima was rubbing off him.

* * *

The trial for the mastermind came. And Izuru was ready to put on a show.

"What are you waiting for!? Who's the mastermind!?" Kuzuryu yelled out, "Who out you in here!?"

Junko hummed, "Eeeny, meeny, miney. . . Hajime! Or should I say. . . Izuru Kamukura?"

They all turned to 'Hajime' pleading for it not to be true. But he sighed. "Yes. I'm the mastermind."

All of them were still in denial, but he pointed out everything that made him the mastermind.

Betrayal.

That's what they felt when 'Hajime' revealed everything. But hope stirred when they heard those words.

"But you can still save the original."

"Save. . . who?"

"The original Hajime Hinata. He's still there, just dormant. If you choose graduation, I'll be gone and your friends will be back to life." He knew Makoto was coming. He just wanted to toy with them.

"And. . . "

"And all of your friends will be back to life. However, you'll stay in the program."

"What about. . . Shutdown?."

"Do that, and you'll continue your lives without everyone else. But Hajime will come back."

They made a silent agreement and were about to press graduation.

But Makoto came in as expected, then Kyoko and Byakuya. They revealed his plan, and that he was toying with them.

"I may have been toying with you. But I didn't lie that of you press fonce shutdown, Hajime will come back."

Unexpectedly, Kuzuryu was the one that took charge. He was the one that came up with the idea to press both buttons.

"You didn't predict this, huh?" Kuzuryu taunted, "you didn't see that we would pull through?"

Izuru was silent.

It was the day Izuru Kamukura went dormant.

While Hajime Hinata awoken.


End file.
